Sexy?
by xAnnaSalvatorex
Summary: Rose Tyler hear The Doctor call the TARDIS 'Sexy', take a swim in the library and get a date with The Doctor in New New York


Hello

This is for a friend of mine, who came up with the idea, while we was talking about my English essay (about doctor who, of cause). He enjoyed it so I hope you will too. Please give me some feedback or just comments, I love comments.

Enough for now. Now it's time for you to read the story.

- Anna

* * *

Rose shadowed the Doctor walking just about 5 meters behind him. His hand was on the TARDIS' wall, he was whispering something, but Rose couldn't make out what. So, she decided to sneak closer to the Doctor. Rose closed in on the Doctor, now they were only 2 meters between them. He whispered again, and this time Rose could hear. "You sexy ting, thank you, thank you, thank you." Was he drunk? Rose wondered.

The Doctor stopped and Rose bumped into him. "Sorry, are you okay? I didn't mean to… Sorry... Rose trailed off. The Doctor hugged her and whispered in her ear "I am okay Rose, no worries. What about we go to the library and take a swim?" he broke the hug and took her hand, and lead her through the TARDIS' maze of corridors.

Until they reached the hallway where Rose's room was. The Doctor ruffled up in his hair. "Eeer I should let you get changed, meet of in the library in 5." He let go of her hand. And Rose went in to her room.

What should she wear? A bikini or a swimsuit? She decided to in with the bikini, she opened her huge closet and found her bikini's in the front. She picked out a nice pink one, it wasn't too sexy, but defiantly not boring either. The TARDIS' lights flickered once, telling Rose to hurry up. While she changed she thought about what the Doctor had said. Had he known she was there, or was he calling the TARDIS 'Sexy'?  
"ROSE" the Doctor's voice rung through the hallway, Rose hurried up and got out of the door and walked through the hallway in the pink bikini.  
She pushed the door open and found the Doctor in the pool. Rose joined him in the water only to discover that the water was just a tiny bit too cold, and just too warm to swim in. The Doctor splashed water at her and started a war with water, they fought for a bit. But at some point it wasn't fun anymore. They were standing close to each other.  
"Let's go an' grap a shower shall we?" Rose looked questionly at The Doctor.

"Not the same shower Rose. What were you thinking?"

"Well..." Rose decided to push the line a bit further.

"You, me, shower, what do you think?" The Doctor stood absolutely still in the pool.

Rose could see the thoughts flying though his head. All the different possibilities, all the options. That he would have to decline. Rose, his sweet Rose, who he loved with both his hearts. He just couldn't cross that line with her. It was fun, flirting with her, but he was afraid. To loss her. To love her. And he they crossed The Line, there was no going back. And he would loss her in the end, he always did.  
All this thinking took less than a minute. He started moving. He felt the water move around him. He had to answer Rose.  
"I don't know, some more 'splashing'?" he wiggered his eyebrows seductively. Now it was Rose's turn to stand still for a bit. He almost hoped that she would cross the line, but he knew she wouldn't.  
"Lets just get our own shower for now, we can always share later."  
"About later, I was thinking about going somewhere, maybe finding a fancy restaurant in New New York or a nice fish an' chips back in London, what do you think?"  
"Sounds good Doc." Rose said with the smile he loved so much.

_After Rose had left the library._  
The Doctor put his hand at one of the panels.  
"Thank you 'Sexy'. I hope you can get us somewhere fantastic tonight. I'd really like to in somewhere fantastic with Rose, but not too alien. We can't have her being scared of me or you 'Old Girl'. Maybe we can even save an Ood in the posses."  
One of the books cases slid aside and revealed a corridor; he knew where the corridor would lead him. He would find his room at the end of it. Just as he left it, with paper all over the floor, and his diaries untouched on a shelf. His double bed made.  
His room had no door for others to find. His companions couldn't just stumble across his room by accident. He missed it, his companions coming confused in, surprised that someone was in. To get to his room you have to talk to the TARDIS, or 'she' would make his room pop up if she felt like it, but that didn't happen very often. But it had happened once or twice though the years. The 'Old Girl' reminded him that he had to shower or at least change his cloth. 'She' had put a nice suit out for him, in his tridimensional closet. He suspected that 'she' had picked a tux or something like it. He took a quick shower and put on the tux 'Sexy' had given him, and met Rose in the console room.

He was in the consol room a minute or two before she was.  
She came down the stairs in a long red dress, with her hair up. She had never looked more beautiful to him than she did now. But then again she always made him speechless, just for a moment or two, but not long enough for humans to take notices of. If his mom had been there she would have asked him about who that pretty lady friend of his that was, and if she were going to be a grandma soon. But his mom was long gone along with Gallifrey, and the rest of his family and friends. No time to get all sad now, when Rose was standing right in front of him all dressed up for him. He wondered if she picked the color red because she meant, love or other nice feelings. Or camp as in camp in me tonight, camp. But he took the last part and put it the back of his massive head. So the thoughts about her body wouldn't make him all not Doctor like, and make him jump her or even kiss her. He had to remind him that they were just 'friends' and no more, no matter how much he wanted it.

"Come along Rose Tyler, let's hit the city" Rose sat down on a chair and let The Doctor do his thing, and hoped that she wouldn't be running too much tonight.

The Doctor pulled a lever and pushed a bottom, already knowing where they were going.  
The TARDIS materialized in New New York right in the middle of the city.

* * *

And that's it for this time. And Thank you for reading :D

See you when the next big idea hits me :D

- Anna


End file.
